


No debio ser así

by CarolineAlmit



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Bisexual!Logan, Bisexual!Scott, Confused!Scott, Filling plot holes in the movie, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Logan is a good father, M/M, Possessive!Logan, Romantic Angst, confused!Logan, hurt!Scott, more tags will be added
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineAlmit/pseuds/CarolineAlmit
Summary: Imagina la misma historia que todos conocen pero afectado por un nuevo factor. Dicen que el cambio de los factores no altera el producto, en este caso, no hay hecho que no sea cambiado. ¿Qué hubiera pasado de cinco años después de perder la memoria, Logan encontrará un chico? ¿Y si se encariño del niño y decidió cuidarlo? Esta cosa tan simple, dio un vuelco asombroso en la trama. Los mundos chocan y las cosas que antes no se habían visto ahora serán reveladas. ¿Qué tanto pueden cambiar? Descúbrelo.Parejas: LoganxScott (Leve JeanxScott), OMCxOMC, Post-ErikxCharles.Guia más o menos:Primer y Segundo Capitulo: X-Men I.Tercer Capitulo: Post-X-Men I, Pre-X-Men II.Cuarto Capitulo: X-Men II.Quinto Capitulo: Post-X-Men II, Pre-X-Men III.Sexto Capitulo: X-Men III.Septimo Capitulo: Post-X-Men III.Octavo Capitulo: Futuro.





	No debio ser así

**Author's Note:**

> **Si bien tomo los personajes y el universo de X-Men de Marvel me tomo el atrevimiento de modificar todo lo que desee, tanto edades como personalidades de los personajes. Si no estas a gusto con esto te recomiendo no leer. Gracias.**
> 
>  
> 
> Este fanfic fue publicado hace tiempo (por si encuentran similitud de haberlo leido alguna vez). Decidí reescribirlo, medianamente. El primer capítulo constaba de más de 9000 palabras, actualmente sólo la primer parte llega a las 8000 así que... Decidí partir el capítulo por la mitad. Estoy editando la segunda parte para ya tenerla.
> 
> Me gustaría dejar un anuncio antes de que lo lean: Los capítulos pertinentes a las películas en cuestión mostrarán desarrollo de la primera pareja. Dado que, Logan suele desaparecer al final de cada película, los intermediados no tanto. Pero sí describiré algo de Scott y quizás algo de Logan por separado. Pero se basarán más en mi pareja de Ocs. Ellos están representados en dibujos en mi cuenta de [DA](kaori-oc.deviantart.com/gallery/37735775). Podría buscar actores que vea que se parezcan si les ayuda más a lo visual de ellos.
> 
> Segunda cuestión al saber, para cualquier cosa que lean mía. Tengo dislexia y a la vez mi cabeza no funciona muy bien que digamos. Es muy común escribir las palabras mal y que Word las cambie (bendito sea google docs que se da cuenta cuando alguna palabra no tiene sentido alguno). Yo cuando lo leo sigo leyendo con la palabra correcta, si me como palabras me pasa lo mismo. Así que, si ven fallos no se asusten. Es que soy tonta y no puedo escribir cosas correctamente (ni leerlas, relleno los huecos de las palabras o las leo bien cuando no debería).

     Era un bar de mala muerte, no había otra forma de describirse este. En el centro del lugar había un ring improvisado donde las peleas, muy mal pagadas y brutales, se desataban bajo apuestas ilegales. En las esquinas podrías encontrar jóvenes vendiendo su cuerpo, dado que ya ni alma tenían para ofrecer a los forasteros. Cualquier adulto, que estuviera presente en ese lugar, no podría ser descripto de otro modo que no fuera depravado, inhumano y criminales. Los lugareños frecuentando con intención de aprovecharse de los viajeros perdidos y los recurrentes, bueno, no particularmente agradables. Definitivamente no era un lugar lindo para estar y no para cualquiera. Debías de ser un masoquista, uno de los anteriormente nombrados o simplemente tener un morboso placer por juntarse con esta clase de bestias; como último recurso y carta de salvación se pueden incluir a las pobres almas desesperadas por dinero. Cualquier persona normal solo con ingresar al lugar, siendo atacado por una ráfaga repugnante de suciedad, sangre, semen, alcohol y cigarros mezclados, huiría. Para nuestra desgraciada, ese hedor nauseabundo le hacía sentirse extrañamente a gusto a nuestro protagonista, como si él perteneciera a esa clase de lugar desde toda la vida (y nadie niega la posibilidad). Todo el lugar era un antro, típico de película donde van a buscar a su matón con información valiosa; pero no era una película. Si se observaba correctamente, se podría visualizar en la barra -la zona más perdida y oscura- a los perdedores de los “entretenimientos” otorgados por este. Su mayoría perdieron en apuestas ya sean por la lucha o algún juego de cartas realizado allí; algunas apuestas eran un poco más picantes (que realmente nadie quiere saber de qué trataban más que sus participantes). Un lugar no recomendado para turistas, pero siempre está el pobre diablo que cae en la boca del lobo y ni lo sabe. Marie, fue uno de ellos.

     ¿Qué se puede decir de ella? Acaba de huir de su casa. Había matado a su novio, sin querer, cuando sus poderes emergieron. Quien dice que la calentura de adolescentes no puede matar, no conoció a este par. La pobre estaba completamente aterrorizada de quien era y lo que podía hacer, corrió con lo poco que tenía sin dudarlo. Gastó gran parte de sus ahorros en los primeros días y debió de dedicarse a pedir viajes a dedo. No era recomendable,  pero para una chica tan bonita como era ella. Más de uno intentó propasarse, su mutación para su suerte (milagrosamente) la salvó cada vez. Y así fue como su destino la llevó a este nefasto lugar. Como adolescente fácil de sorprender que era, su  mirada se perdió fácilmente en la jaula. Los hombres que luchaban eran feroces pero particularmente uno de ellos llamó su atención. Vio a su favorito, quién es nuestro protagonista, ser golpeado sin misericordia por su oponente de una manera cobarde –lo atacaba por detrás-. En momento que ella creyó que perdería, él se recompuso para ganarse a su oponente de tan sólo tres golpes, uno que rompió los dedos oponentes e hizo estremecer a la niña. Su favorito parecía haber estado en aquella “jaula” desde hacía un buen rato, ya que tenía un buen pozo de dinero acumulado. Pero eso es irrelevante en nuestra historia por los momentos, ¿qué importa su dinero, cierto? Marie jadeó cuando escuchó el alias de su hombre: “Wolverine”, le convenía y no podía evitar sentir que era grandioso. Desgraciadamente parecía ser la única en pensar eso pues la gente le abucheaba cuando al fin todo terminó. Nadie estaba contento de que ese forastero se ganó todo su dinero con tanta facilidad, realmente era indignante pero así era el mundo de las apuestas. La muchedumbre comenzó a dispersarse al terminar la batalla (al parecer esa fue la última de la noche), pocos se quedaron a beber y pronto las horas pasaron dejando el lugar casi desierto. Por su parte, la niña, se sentó en la barra mirando el frasco de propina como si fuera lo más valioso del universo mismo. Su único pensamiento era el de robar aquello; necesitaba dinero y sabía que la única forma de conseguirlo era robando aunque no quisiera. El barman, no era un hombre tonto, esta escena era repetida en su bar y aunque desearía (o no) ayudar, no podía. Con brusquedad le  preguntó si deseaba algo, mientras alejaba el frasco de su alcance. La criatura se sintió atrapada y miró a los lados en búsqueda de una salvación, huir parecía ser el mejor plan a realizar.

     Divisó a “Wolverine” otra vez para su sorpresa, podría jurar que el hombre se había marchado hacía un buen rato, y aunque quisiera ignorar su curiosidad de saber qué o con quien estaba, no podía evitarlo. Era un adolescente después de todo. Él se sentó a dos bancos de ella, su aspecto era limpio; no poseía ni una sola marca de la lucha. Pidió una cerveza mientras fumaba un habano, claramente no era un hombre de poco dinero, si es que lo gastaba en ellos. Ella no podía evitar observar al hombre y este no era ni lento ni perezoso que se dio cuenta enseguida, le regaló una mirada grosera y atemorizante. En el fondo las noticias se escuchaban, mientras ellos parecían jugar con las miradas, y pronto se dieron presencia en su plano. El último oponente de nuestro “ganador” se acercó con clara intención de intimidación, quería su dinero porque parecía creer que Wolverine hizo trampa. Nuestro hombre se negó, pidiéndole que se perdiera con poca amabilidad y ni le regaló una segunda mirada; ofendido e insistente, el perdedor, intentó atacarlo con una pequeña navaja. El grito de Marie alertó a Wolverine o eso podría creer los externos al conocimiento real de la situación. Pero él ya sabía que ocurriría y pronto este acorraló a su atacante contra una columna con sus garras de acero; nuestro hombre era un mutante que tenía garras en sus manos, acero bien filoso y tres de ellas por cada mano. Meterte con él no era la mejor opción del día. Claro que al hacer dicho espectáculo, el único que saldría perdiendo era él. La gente detestaba a los mutantes fueras donde fueras y esta vez no fue diferente. El dueño del bar lo apuntó con una escopeta en la nuca y le llamó “monstruo”. Prosiguió en su tarea echándolo del lugar. Pero él ni se inmutó pese a que Marie con esas simples palabras quería llorar; Wolverine como única reacción a toda la escena fue girarse y, sin dudarlo, destrozó el arma con sus garras. Los hombres cobardes se cohibieron y ante cualquier movimiento del mutante ellos parecían que se harían encima. No esperó otra cordial invitación para abandonar el establecimiento, con su dinero en mano ya nada importaba. De igual modo, tenía mejores cosas que hacer que estar allí con gente idiota. Por unos instantes la niña lo perdió, tardó unos momentos en seguirlo. Lo observó subirse a una camioneta con una especie de tráiler sobre esta.  Ella decidió que no podría perder ninguna oportunidad de seguir a este misterioso hombre.

     Wolverine encendió el motor del lugar, tras tomar otro largo bocado de un viejo habano olvidado dentro del automóvil. Suspiró fuertemente y giró para observar la pequeña ventanilla que daba a la parte trasera de la camioneta. Había una pequeña habitación improvisada, mantas y ropa sucia por todos lados, pero en una punta de esta una cama. Allí se posaba un cuerpo, descansaba como si no hubiera mañana. Su compañero de viaje respiraba pesadamente, fácilmente reconocible dicho por la forma que su pecho subía y bajaba. Nuestro protagonista sabía que la fiebre no estaba menguando y cada vez era peor, pero no había mucho que él pudiera hacer para tranquilizar el síntoma. Suspiró suavemente, prometiendo al aire que pronto llegarían a una ciudad y pararían en un buen motel donde él podría descansar en una cómoda cama. Terminada su comprobación y el auto caliente por la calefacción, emprendió camino por las nevadas rutas sin saber lo que el destino deparaba para ellos. No fue mucho su viaje cuando sintió aquella sensación extraña picando bajo su piel. Arrugó su nariz, no le gusta eso.  Llámese instinto u olfato subdesarrollado lo que le hizo parar. Se bajó de la camioneta intentando no estrellar la puerta cerrada y caminó por la fría calle hasta la parte trasera del vehículo. Enganchada a la camioneta tenía un pequeño tráiler donde llevaba su motocicleta. No hacía falta acercarse para sentir aquel aroma fuera de lugar, el que llamó su atención, y ver unas mantas que él no colocó nunca. Picó dichas, como si temiera encontrar una animal muerto y luego las descubrió. No estaba muerto pero el concepto de animal podría dudarse, la niña que vio minutos atrás en el bar estaba escondida allí. Como perro.  Se preguntó, por un momento de confusión, si ella creyó que él le proponía algo más con las miradas que habían cruzado en la barra; pero descartó la idea con facilidad. Si lo hubiera creído no estaría escondida.

     ― ¿Qué diablos haces? ―Él no era destacado por su amabilidad y su tono lo delataba. Sonó tan brusco y roco que podría la piel de gallina de cualquier persona a su alrededor. Marie no era la excepción. Se estremeció, quizás tanto por miedo como por frío, mientras intentaba de levantarse. Sus huesos se sentían rígidos y le costó un poco poder acomodarse lo suficiente para enfrentarlo. Por un momento la niña dudó su elección de esconderse en aquel lugar fue correcta o no, optó por seguir su instinto y creer que sí. Si no lo era, siempre podría defenderse.

     ― Lo siento. Necesitaba que me llevasen, ¿puedes ayudarme? ―Preguntó con un poco de aspereza, dicen que es lo último que muere, el hombre parecía saberlo por lo cual las arrancó desde la raíz. Se negó rotundamente, con un “largo” simplista y sin darle chance a la discusión. Claro que no debería de sorprenderle, que más podía esperar de un pandillero de bares. Como ella tardaba en reaccionar a sus palabras, el adulto decidió hacer las cosas más fáciles para ambos. Tomó sus cosas y las arrojó fuera del tráiler. Pero Marie no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, no podía hacerlo. Regresar y buscar que alguno de los otros, esos otros, la ayudaran no era una opción. Decidió jugar otra carta, la de pobrecita niña mía―. ¿Y a dónde voy a ir ahora? ¿Quieres que vuelva a ese bar? ―El “ese” fue dicho con una pizca de asco y miedo firme en su voz. Pero tampoco sirvió de mucho. Fue recompensada por un indiferente: “no lo sé”. En base a eso y con su ceño fruncido, la chica replicó más, intentó convencerlo de que era la única opción viable para ambos (ella en realidad).  Hasta intentó con el argumento de que ella le salvó la vida anteriormente, cuando gritó y le advirtió la llegada del hombre con el arma blanca en el bar. Solo recibió un bufido divertido como respuesta y nada más. Wolverine terminó dando media vuelta, para nada dispuesto a seguir esta conversación ridícula, y se subió nuevamente a su camioneta arrancándola. No hizo ni medio kilómetro, ni dos pasos humanos, que la paró. No podía sentirse bien dejándola allí en el medio de la nada, cuando ella bien podría ser el niño que llevaba descansando en la parte trasera del tráiler. Y no le gustaría que abandonaran al pobre solo en un lugar como este. Así que, como muda seña de que si la ayudaría, esperó que ella corriera para subirse. Ni tonta ni perezosa ella rápidamente cogió sus cosas y corrió hacia dicho vehículo para sentarse en el asiento de copiloto.

     Nuestro protagonista podría parecer una persona ruda (actuaba y era una, en realidad) pero tampoco era un desalmado. Dentro de él podría argumentar, había nacido algo que denominó “cariño por seres débiles”. Como es necesidad de proteger a los cachorros más débiles de la manada. Bastante divertido de pensarlo así. Pero fue lo que la salvó a ella y entrelazó sus caminos. El viaje comenzó tranquilo. Él particularmente un gran hablador y ella parecía temerle lo suficiente para no intentar hablarle mucho. Y para sumar, tuvieron un pequeño problema con los alimentos. Ella preguntó si tenía algo para comer y él le ofreció media barra de chocolate, cual devoró sin compasión alguna. Se lamentaba no poder ofrecerle nada más sustentable que eso, pero parecía ser suficiente por ahora. En el siguiente café que cruzaran de veinticuatro horas lo recompensaría. Posteriormente a eso, pareciendo haber roto el hielo, se hicieron las presentaciones pertinentes. Ella se presentó como Rogue, era más que claro que no era su nombre real por lo cual, él, hizo lo mismo y se presentó como Wolverine. Volvieron a caer en un silencio incomodo hasta que sacó el tema del ejército, muy mala jugada por parte de la chica. Sacó el peor lado de él. Así que desvió el tema buscando que más decir y fue así que vio la parte trasera del tráiler. No pasó de ser percibido al muchacho tras los vidrios y soltó un: “vaya”. Logan alzando la ceja agregó un muy molesto: “¿Qué?”, que sonó un gruñido de advertencia.

     ― ¿Quién es él?

     ― Nadie que te importe.

     ― Bueno, de pronto creo que mi vida no es tan mala como creía ―Probablemente no fue lo mejor que decir. Aquello irritó al hombre, ¿acaso indicaba que él no era el mejor para convivir? Claro, con su maldito carácter todos lo pensarían y no la culpaba realmente, pero mientras no dijera nada malo del niño todo estaba bien.  Juzgarlo a él sin conocerlo era algo que todos hacían, pero no podía permitir que hicieran lo mismo de su compañero. Este cambio de atmósfera hizo que ella se arrepintiera de su comentario y siguió comiendo su chocolate, ahogando su idiotez lo más rápido que podía. Refregó sus manos entre sí, en busca de calor. Aquello llamó la atención de adulto y encendió la calefacción más alta, su temperatura solía serlo y apenas la usaba para sí mismo; olvidaba que no todos eran como él. Y, sin pensar mucho, intentó indicarle que colocase allí sus manos pero con actos y no palabras. Quiso tomarlas entre las suyas para empujarlas a la abertura, ella no reaccionó muy bien. Se cohibió en su lugar, alejándose por instinto puro y eso le dio al adulto bastante. Lo único que faltaba era que creyera que era un pedófilo o violador o algo similar y se asustase. ¡Por dios! Él nunca sería nada de eso la simple idea de llegar a serlo le daban ganas de volarse la cabeza de un buen tiro, uno bueno por favor.

     ― No te haré nada niña ―Masculló molesto pero intentado de sonar amigable, fracaso total en lo último. Ella negó con su rostro, sin mirarlo, mientras volvía a colocarse sus guantes. Dudó un poco y luego respondió a su argumento, como si quisiera tranquilizarlo de algún modo.

     ― No es nada personal. Es que cuando la gente toca mi piel pasan cosas y no son buenas ―Su voz sonaba tan perdida y pequeña que dolía sólo de pensar que podría causar su tacto que tanto miedo y pesar le estaba causando. Por su parte, él pareció comprenderla más de lo que desearía. Tras una pregunta simple y otra respuesta él comenzó a creer que no era el único que tenía tales problemas, ambos parecían temer dañar a las personas con tocarlas; aunque cada quien por una propia razón. Tristemente ambos por culpa de la mutación en sus cuerpos, a veces y solo a veces, deseaba ser normal; esta vez no fue una de estas. El tema se desvió rápidamente a su propia mutación, curiosa y casi rebotando en su asiento se dedicó a hacerle una de las preguntas más vitales―. Cuándo te salen, ¿te duelen? ―A ella no le dolía quitarles la vida a las personas o al menos no le dolió cuando se la quitó a su novio, claro, hablando en forma física porque emocional la destrozó. Su mirada se perdió en la mano del hombre, no tenía cicatriz o ninguna marca que demostrasen que aquellas afiladas garras salen de sus nudillos.

     ― Siempre ―Un suave silencio se instaló unos instantes, ambos perdidos en sus mentes. Pronto se rompió otra vez. Él indagó por el extraño nombre de la muchacha, casi le obligo a decirle el verdadero, ella se presentó como Marie y él como Logan, también argumentó que el niño tras ellos era August. Parecían comenzar a llevarse mejor o al menos el clima dentro del vehículo lo era. Bueno, hasta que ella argumentó que debería de usar cinturón de seguridad y él se enojó por ello, no le gustaba que le criticaran su forma de manejo o sus opciones de seguridad, él lo usaría si quería.  Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta (y por la desviación de la vista del mayor del camino hacia ella) chocaron contra un árbol que cayó de la nada, claramente cortado a propósito. El auto chocó y Logan fue disparado varios metro lejos. Ante la conmoción ella solo pudo observar con horror el hoyo en el parabrisas del coche y no se percató del fuego que se encendió en el tráiler. August apenas notó el choque, por el simple concepto de que cayó de la cama. Pero su bruma de sueño y fiebre no le permitió pensar más allá de eso. Perdido y aislado. Ambos niños parecían estar encerrados en su muerte próxima.

 

**_________SALTO________**

 

     Logan cobró el conocimiento minutos más tardes. Se tambaleó confuso de lo que sucedió y luego se acomodó lo suficiente para caminar como si nada hubiera sucedido. Como si ser lanzado desde la ventanilla del auto y dado contra el suelo, girado y golpeado un árbol no fuera nada. Se acercó al auto aun un poco atentado y le preguntó a Marie si estaba bien. Ella parecía no comprender o siquiera escucharlo. Así que repitió la pregunta con más fuerza y exigencia hasta que ella le respondió. La niña le dijo que estaba atrapada, señalando su pierna con dolor e moviéndose intentando de zafarse. Pero sus movimientos menguaron mientras observaba como las heridas que presentaba el adulto lentamente se fueron curando. Anonada, no podía más que mirarlo. Le dijo que se quedara quieta, que la ayudaría, mientras se acercó un poco más hacia atrás llamando a August con un tono tan desesperado que era desgarrador. La mujer tenía curiosidad, quería girarse sobre su lugar y ver la venta pequeña a ver si el otro niño estaba bien. Podía escuchar ruidos provenir desde la parte trasera pero no podría afirmar si era él o no. Logan se acercó lentamente a ella pareciendo aun adolorido o quizás conmocionado. Wolverine observó el tronco del árbol de reojo, frunciendo sus cejas, sabiendo que esto no fue una caída natural. Pero no estaba realizado por cualquiera, no estaba cortado sino que fue arrancado de su raíz. Aquello le hizo sentir un picarón bajo su piel y olfateó su entorno, casi sintiendo sus venas vibrar en un sordo sonido de “peligro”.  Volvió a llamar al niño tras el remolque, más despertado y exigente mientras sus garras salieron a la luz. En un solo momento, un pestañeo, el adulto despareció de la vista de Marie siendo tacleado por otro individuo (un animal, pensó ella primariamente). El rugido bestial del atacante hizo que ella se estremeciera con temor profundo.  La batalla entre los dos perros rabiosos no se hizo esperar mucho. Mientras el camión comenzaba a prenderse fuego más y más rápido.

     Marie notó el fuego que crecía en la parte trasera del tráiler. Se alarmó completamente ante eso, puesto que August se suponía que estaba allí dentro. Lo único que faltaba a esta situación pésima era que terminara carbonizado. El pánico comenzó a crecer más fuerte dentro de ella, desesperada se movía intentado de zafarse. Quería salvar al chico, quería salvar a Wolverine, quería algo malditamente algo útil y no morir patéticamente en un a maldita camioneta.  Pero tenía tanto miedo. Joder, tenía mucho miedo. Su único pensamiento era que moriría allí mismo y si no era por el fuego sería por el hombre misterioso que atacó a Logan. Lo cual, la segunda opción, parecía ser la que llegaría. Observó como Wolverine fue aventado como una pelota contra el auto asustando más a la chica, sentía tanto pánico que ni siquiera podía llorar, el fuego, el hombre-bestia que caminaba hacia ellos. No sabía qué pensar ni que hacer porque no podía salir y el adulto estaba inconsciente sobre el capo del auto. No está muy segura de cómo sucedió  lo siguiente. Casi podría jurar que era una alucinación. Vio un especie de rayo rojo que dio contra unos árboles asustando a la bestia. Minutos más tarde, un hombre abrió su puerta con unos ridículos lentes. Con estos disparó un rayo que la liberó de su cautiverio. Salió del auto tan rápido que sus pies no la seguían correctamente, asustada y queriendo alejarse de toda esta absurda trama. Una mujer de cabello blanco la ayudó a poder caminar correctamente. Debido al shock que estaba sufriendo. Logan, por su parte, fue arrastrado por el individuo restante como si fuera una bolsa de papas. Apenas lograron alejarse antes de que el vehículo explotara y Marie no pudo reprimir su grito de dolor ante eso. August, era la única pregunta que pasaba por su mente, ¿dónde estaba? Rezaba porque no fuera dentro de  aquella lata que estalló. La reacción no pasó de ser percibida por sus héroes, quienes parecían extrañados y exaltados.

     ― ¿Todos está bien? ―Indagó el hombre con lentes, bajo y temeroso de que ella estuviera realmente herida. Mientras su pregunta era lanzada, dejaba el cuero de Logan reposar en el fría nieve y se acercó a su persona. No se atrevió a tocarla y como acto nervioso acomodó sus propios cabellos. Observó como la niña comenzaba un rastrillaje por el lugar, buscando algo o alguien. Quizás temerosa de que el “agresor” volviera―. ¿Sucede algo?

      ― August. ¿Dónde está August? Viaja en la parte trasera. ¿Lo vieron salir? Oh dios, Logan se volverá loco ―Comenzó a mascullar rápidamente, hiperventilándose. La mujer miró con temor al adulto restante. Ambos clavaron su mirada a la bola de fuego restante. Sólo bastaron dos segundos para que este se dedicara a buscar alrededor, mientras la albina tranquilizaba a Marie que seguía balbuceando cosas. Fue un milagro hallarlo completamente sano no mucho más lejos del vehículo, pero de zona contraria a donde ellos. Estaba acurrucado con una pesada manta en la nieve.  El héroe intentó hablar con él, para no asustarlo, pero no recibió respuesta. Terminó hablando mientras lo alzaba, para no asustarlo y lo llevó con los restantes. Su temperatura era altísima cosa que llamó la atención de los mayores presentes. Marie pareció tranquilizarse mucho al verlo, suspirando de alivio. Todos subieron a una nave, no mucho más tarde. Argumentando que serían trasladados a una zona segura y atendidos. La chica se sentó junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Logan y tomó la mano de August (teniendo la propia enguantada) antes de dejarse perder en la inconsciencia. Demasiado estrés sufrido para siquiera poder mantenerse lúcida mucho más tiempo.

 

**_________SALTO________**

 

     Logan se despertó con una bella mujer a su lado, aunque a diferencia de otras veces no se había acostado con ella sino que está precia querer inyectarle algo. Grave error. Nunca inyectarle nada a Wolverine cuando duerme y muchos cuando está despierto. Con un buen acto de defensa la aprisionó entre sus brazos casi ahorcándola y tras unos instantes la soltó. Apenas rastrilló el lugar con la mirada, sabiendo que no estaba en ninguna zona conocida su único pensamiento persistente era encontrar a August e irse de este manicomio. Así que, no perdió más tiempo.  Se perdió por los grises pasillos, mientras huía de la mujer que casi mató, alerta ante cualquier sonido y un poco paranoico. Odiaba los laboratorios (por muy sexy que fuera la doctora) y cualquier cosa similar; este lugar no era para nada uno de sus favoritos. Buscó una salida y algo que ponerse –estaba solo en pantalones y no que el molestase pero era antiestético-. Mientras su mente corrían en mil y una cosas, juraría que escuchaba una voz que le preguntaba a dónde iba; pero no había nadie cerca por lo cual sólo intuyó que estaba volviéndose completamente loco (vamos, hablar con uno mismo era una cosa, que te salte una voz desconocida preguntándote dónde ibas, sólo significaba que perdió todos los jugadores). Se encontró con unas vitrinas con una especie de trajes bastante extraños para su gusto, ¿Qué clase de locos los usarían? Su estilo estaba mal, pero dios. ¿Dónde se metió? Un club de sumisos, qué onda. Cuero, látex, lo que coño fuera. Ante su pequeño momento divertido, reflexivo, notó que había a un lado un pequeño compartimiento. Lo abrió descubriendo, para su suerte, ropa deportiva. Tomó la sudadera y se la colocó. Siguió su camino buscando la salida o donde podrían tener a August. Nuevamente aquella voz retumbó en su cabeza, no podía estar tan loco (prefería creer), así que observó alerta a los lados sin poder creer aun que era una mala jugada de su cabeza. Se escondió alerta buscando a aquella persona pero solamente consiguió asustarse (aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta) cuando un ascensor se abrió de la nada y la misma voz le indicó que subiese a este. Cualquier persona racional y sin garras de acero, hubiera optado por no hacerle caso. Logan, no era racional, así que, fue por este.  Claro, esa voz debía de ser pepe grillo, esa era la respuesta. Ese pensamiento era lo más divertido que podía llegar a concluir sin entrar en pánico. El ascenso se cerró cuando el entro y poco después se volvió a abrir dejando a la vista unos pasillos comunes o más familiares que seguramente pertenecían a una cosa, de alguna forma se sentía menos molesto ante la nueva vista. Desconfiado aún se paseó por los pasillos mirando cada mínima cosa presentada, la voz le seguía indicando las direcciones y lo único que provocaba era que se sintiese muy alterado. Cuando escuchó otra voz, que no estaban en su cabeza, lo hicieron alertarse completamente y buscó donde esconderse. Minutos más tarde de esconderse tras un pilar, vio unos niños –un grupo de ellos- bajar por las escaleras y perderse por los pasillos hablando animadamente. Lo único que pudo pensar era: “¿Dónde demonios estoy?”. Podía sentir su corazón salirse por toda la situación que tenía su presión arterial por las nubes. Escuchó más veces acercándose a su lugar y rápidamente decidió encontrar un mejor escondite. Terminó cayendo dentro de un cuarto ocupado. Su instinto fue ponerse en posición defensiva pero no logró hacerlo. Su cuerpo no reaccionó como debería. Pudo ver a un grupo de grupo de chicos que se giró ni bien él entró, como si realmente no fuera un total desconocido y posible hostil. El hombre sentado del otro lado del escritorio –que separa al grupo de niños y este individuo-, despidió a sus “alumnos”. Los saludo y le indicó algo de “tarea” que tenía que ver con de algo llamado “antropoides” o similar. Los niños extrañamente no se quejaron y dejaron la habitación como si nada, literalmente una chica atravesó la puerta cerrada. Definitivamente estaba volviéndose loco.

     El “profesor” anunció que estaban estudiando física, como si eso pudiera llegar a interesarle a Logan. Quizás su rostro le dijo que no entendía a qué venía ese argumento o verlo ponerse en pose de ataque le hizo cambiar de tema. Pero pronto se presentó como Charles Xavier. Salió de detrás del escritorio, aquel individuo estaba postrado en una silla de ruedas. Curioso pero no por eso lo hacía menos peligroso para nuestro protagonista. Los científicos locos siempre tenían algún problema físico. Logan podría haber esperado cualquier pregunta proseguir o argumento, pero cuando lo escuchó indagar si quería desayunar, no pudo evitar sentir que estaba una muy mala parodia de “secuestrando a mi vecino”. Él le respondió gruñendo, sólo quería saber dos cosas, dónde demonios estaba August y donde estaban. Claro que, la segunda no esperaba que le respondieran. Solamente quería saber que todos estaban vivos, vamos, hasta Marie. Pero no le proporcionaría el nombre de ninguno, no quería que tuvieran datos.

     ― ¿Dónde está el niño? ¿Dónde estoy?

     ― Se encuentra durmiendo en uno de los cuartos de invitado. Lo hemos tratado bajándole la fiebre a una temperatura estable y esperamos que pronto se recupere. Actualmente está descansando, pero si lo deseas con insistencia puedo llevarte a verlo ―Hizo una pausa antes de contestar la segunda pregunta. Pareciendo analizar la reacción de Logan, quien seguí tan tosco y listo para el ataque―. Te encuentras en Westchester, New York. ―Agregó mientras se acercaba a su invitado. Logan no despegó su mirada del inválido, desconfiando completamente de todo. Cuando notó que el restante no dirá nada continuó su monólogo―. Te atacaron, mi gente te ha traído para recibir atención médica. ―Informó diplomáticamente, como si intentara tranquilizar a un animal herido. Claro, que no era totalmente el caso.  Esto mismo sólo hizo que Wolverine se ponga aún más a la defensiva.

     ― No necesito atención médica ―De muy mala gana respondió al fin, mirando a su alrededor en busca de un escape. La respuesta del anciano fue un: “Lo sé, pero tus compañeros sí la necesitaban”. Esto produjo que el hombre se crispaba y su necesidad de defenderse ante ese argumento era palpable. Le dedico un fruncimiento de ceño y los labios se unieron firmemente mostrando su malhumor. Aunque sus palabras fueran ciertas, no le agradaba que extraños metiesen su hocico donde no se los llamaban. Si el maldito maniaco no los hubiera atacado, estarían en el siguiente pueblo descansando. Porque no había nada que necesitaran más que un descanso como se andaba y una buena comida caliente. Dado que el hombre parecía saber todas las respuestas también indagó por el miembro más nuevo de su “tripulación”. ― ¿Y la chica?

     ― ¿ _Rogue_? Está aquí, está bien ―Aunque el hombre intentaba de apaciguarlo, esas palabras sólo lo volvían un poco más paranoico. Indagó si estaba seguro, esperando que saltara a la defensiva y así tener un panorama mejor de las cosas. No sucedió, el hombre estaba fresco como una lechuga. Mierda, necesitaba encontrarla. Estaba bastante preocupado por ella, aunque argumentó que al tocar la gente su piel cosas malas sucedían, podrían aún atacarla. No es que no confiara en la gente pero ella era una chica muy bonita. Los viejos siempre atacan chicas bonitas. Su malestar prosiguió, listo para preguntar más pero fue interrumpido por la puerta abrirse. Una mujer de tez tostada un largo cabello blanco ingresó primero. Llamó completamente su atención, era una mujer muy hermosa y también muy especial. No era albina, al menos en su conocimiento no podría con esa piel, ni tampoco parecía ser tan vieja así que no comprendía bien el tono de su cabello.  Quería preguntar qué demonios, pero mejor guardo silencio. Momentos más tarde un hombre atravesó el lugar, su aroma inundó a Logan como si lo golpeara. Reconocía el aroma, vagamente del día anterior. Esas ridículas gafas de vidrios rojos se posaban sobre su rostro (guapo cabía resaltar), ayudando su porte de chico serio (y con palo clavado en su culo).  Aunque más que serio, Wolverine observó divertido, que parecía tener cara de perro, ya saben, parece que pronto te morderá. Y antes de poder decir algo Xavier los presentó:

     ―Logan. Te presento a Ororo Munroe también conocida como _Strom_ y Scott Summers o _Cyclops_ ―La mujer dijo un “hola”, pareciendo casi tímido. El otro hombre era otro cuento, soltó aire como si fuera una molestia que existiera Logan pero aun así extendió su mano frente al nuevo miembro, claramente nuestro protagonista la rechazó. Porque, ¿qué demonios? Siendo sinceros parecía bastante decepcionado Scott por el rechazo, casi podría decir que tenía cara de perro apaleado pero era tan difícil decir algo sin ver completamente su rostro―. Ellos te han salvado la vida ― Parecía querer convencer a Wolverine que se aun poco más amable con sus “héroes”. Su tono había sonado de reprimenda sutil, como cuando retas a tu perro por morder al vecino, pero realmente no querés hacerlo. Logan no tenía nada de eso, él no había pedido ser salvado ni quería, por lo tanto, no sería más amigable por dicho concepto. Y cuando creía que no faltaba nadie para el baile, la pelirroja que atacó con anterioridad atravesó la puerta –no, no literalmente- para sumarse al grupo de adultos―. Creo que ya conoces a la Doctora Jean Grey ― No pudo evitar seguir el cuerpo de la mujer con su mirada, insinuante ante la presentación. Realmente era su tipo, era candente y tenía ese suave olor a peligro impregnado en su cuerpo. Quería tomarla y devorarla, destrozarla. Su animal interior deseaba matarla no sin antes jugar con ella un rato. Pero claramente no podía hacerlo. Todo este circo presentado ante sus ojos fue particularmente aburrido. Al final de cuentas, ¿Dónde coño estaba y porque carajo había tanto rarito? (por muy buenos que estuvieran) ―. Estas en mi escuela de talentos, para mutantes, aquí estarás a salvo de Magneto.

― ¿Quién es _Magneto_? ―¿De qué hablaba este hombre?, no conocía a nadie con ese nombre y ni le interesaba si lo hacía. Por el amor a dios y quien sea, solo quería seguir con su vida con su niño y nada más. Viajar por el país y volver a Canadá eran sus únicos objetivos. Bueno, también que el niño termine la escuela pero ese era otro tema más complejo. Así que realmente no le importaba ese hombre ni esta escuela, podrían irse todos al carajo y sin retorno por su parte.

     ― Un mutante muy peligroso que espera una guerra entre los mutantes y el resto de la humanidad ― Si el hombre intentaba ser críptico, lo estaba logrando. Logan desvió su mirada con completo aburrimiento plasmado mientras su cuerpo gritaba un muy defensivo: “¿Y a mí que mierda me importa?”. Estaba más que seguro que no era asunto suyo y seguía sin entender por qué estaba allí. Si vamos al caso, por él podría venir el puto fin del mundo que le daba igual. No necesitaba ayuda, no fue a pedirla, así que no entendía aún porque seguía este juego retorcido―. Llevo años siguiendo sus movimientos, el hombre que te atacó es uno de los suyos. Sabretooth ―Esto era una locura y eso lo sabía. No podía evitar sonreír ante tal barbaridad, estaba loco pero no tanto ni era tan estúpido.

     ― ¿ _Sabretooth_? ― Su tono burlón no pasó de ser percibido por nadie, en realidad, acompañado por cortas y risas era más que insultante para el resto de los miembros que se mantuvieron en silencio hasta ahora. El hombre mayor asintió con su rostro, lentamente, como si estuviera reafirmándole a un niño tonto sus palabras. Entonces, Logan, delirante de esta locura, señaló a Ororo y repitió su alias en forma de burla. Se giró ante el hombre en sillas de ruedas y burlonamente preguntó: ― ¿Y cómo lo llaman a usted? ¿ _Chuck_? ― Sin poder evitarlo rio, el hombre mayor no lo tomó con tanta gracia y su rostro se tornó serio ―. Es lo más ridículo que he oído nunca ― Dando media vuelta encaró a Scott (quien estúpidamente estaba en medio) y estando a poco centímetros se quedó. Por unos instantes sintió el impulso de abalanzarse sobre él y besarlo. A diferencia de Jean él no tenía ese aroma a peligro que le incitaba buscarlo, sino era diferente. No podía poner el dedo en él. Pero considerando que jamás tuvo preferencias por géneros, sentir necesidad de “atacar” a otro hombre tampoco era algo nuevo para él. Lujuria, simple y llana. Pero aquel impulso fue profundamente reprimido y para evitar cualquier actuar propio tuvo que seguir hablando―. ¿Eres _Cyclops_ , eh? ― Antes de que su propio cerebro se conectara con su cuerpo, había tomado por la chaqueta a dicho individuo y lo tiró más cerca suyo. Aunque la altura era un factor interesante actualmente, sus pechos llegaron casi a rozarse y podía sentir todo el aroma masculino infectar su sistema. Joder, mala idea. Abortar misión―. Te apartas de mi camino o no respondo a lo que te haré ― Amenazó, tan real. Pero joder. Ya no sabía si era por no querer hacerle daño físico o porque realmente quería hacerlo, y muchas otras cosas más. Su tono podría casi delatarlo, al salir medianamente ronco. Scott no pareció sentirse asustado por dicho argumento, al contrario, sólo parecía levemente curioso por sus palabras. Miró las manos de Logan y luego al profesor pareciendo rogar ayudar; no se sabe realmente si esa era su intención. Logan odiaba esas malditas gafas que no le permitían leer correctamente las expresiones faciales del hombre y saber que pasaba por su mente.

     ― ¡Logan! ― Llamó el profesor con voz de reproche absoluta, como si regañase a un niño pequeño. Desde que pisó esa maldita oficina, el hombre no podía evitar sentirse uno―. Han pasado casi 15 años, ¿verdad? Viviendo el día a día, yendo de un lado a otro sin recordar quién o qué eres ―Xavier tocó una fibra sensible con eso. Wolverine se giró para gruñirle, a Scott y se giró para encarar al hombre. Gruñó un brutal: “Cállese”, pero parecía hacer oídos sordos el hombre frente a él―. Dame una oportunidad, es posible que te ayude a encontrar respuestas.

     ― ¿Cómo lo ha sabido? ― Indagó, por una parte quería saber la respuesta a aquello que lo ha atormentado por varios años, pero también sabía que no las necesitaba para ser feliz. Estaba bien como estaba ¿Por qué escarbar sobre viejas heridas? Su pequeño pensamiento fue interrumpido por otras voces dentro de su cabeza. Alerta miró a sus lados, sabía que estaba listo para el manicomio. La mirada penetrante del hombre le hizo dudar y mucho, y sólo pudo expresar una duda que tuvo desde un comienzo: ― ¿A dónde me han traído?

     El profesor no dijo nada en un comienzo. Llevó a Logan fuera del despacho y lo obligó a seguirlo si es que quería alguna respuesta. Ninguno de los anteriores presentados lo siguió. Eso le hizo preguntarse brevemente si confiarían en él o simplemente el hombre inválido era mucho más letal de lo que aparentaba. Lo que retoma a su primer pensamiento. Tenía que conseguir a sus niños e irse. Y sí, eran suyos.

     ― El anonimato es la primera defensa de los mutantes contra la hostilidad del mundo ― Comenzó explicando, no tenía ni idea a qué venía ese argumento. Pero no le gustó, para nada. Caminaron por pasillos desérticos, subieron un pequeño ascensor y luego por otros más hasta un cuarto. Allí se posaba August. No pudo evitar correr dentro de este y comprobar que realmente estuviera bien. El niño dormía perfectamente y apenas se despertó cuando Logan lo abrazó. Si fuera un animal, estaría colocando su olor sobre el clínico del niño, quien obviamente fue bañado y cambiado de ropa hasta sólo oler a limpio. Su piel ya no era tan cálida, lo que era un completo alivio. Acarició el cabello con ternura, le murmuró cosas que Xavier no se atrevió a conocer. Él mismo sabía que era reencontrarse con tu “hijo”, cuando creías que estaba herido o podrían habérselo quitado para siempre. Le regaló unos momentos de privacidad y esperó fuera del cuarto.

     ― Descansa un poco más. Volveré por ti e iremos a ver el Gran Cañón, como lo prometí. Descansa ― Fue lo único que dijo, en una promesa tanto para él como para sí mismo. El niño solo lo miró, curioso pero no dijo antes de acurrucarse otra vez en la cómoda cama y dormirse. Logan soltó un bufido divertido, lo observó durante unos instantes antes de salir otra vez al pasillo. Miró a Xavier, sin decir nada, siguieron su camino. Volvieron a bajar y pasear por los pasillos de la planta baja.

     ― Para la gente somos solo una escuela para niños superdotados. Cyclops, Storm y Jean son de mis primero estudiantes. Yo los protegía, los preparé para controlar sus poderes y con el tiempo a enseñarles lo mismo a los otros ― Vale, Logan capto. Eran profesores. Bien, seguía sin saber a qué venía tanta explicación. Esperaba que no intentara de venderle el lugar, para que pagara una ridícula matrícula y dejar a los chicos. Ni loco. Este maldito manicomio nunca sería la escuela de ellos. El adulto hizo una leve pausa, dudando antes de continuar su relato. Pero antes pasaron por el jardín donde Scott y Jean estaban entrenando. Era jodidamente asombroso. Ella controlaba los malditos discos con su mente y el otro los destrozaba con malditos rayos que salían de sus ojos. Asombroso y peligro. Cuando el espectáculo terminó, volvieron dentro y se acercaron a las aulas―. La mayoría de los estudiantes son fugitivos, asustados y solos. Algunos con tales poderes que resultan peligrosos para sí mismos y quienes le rodean ― Hizo otra pausa, como si quisiera remarcar algún punto. Lo miró de reojo y luego continuó―. Como tu amiga Rogue, incapaz del contacto físico, tal vez para el resto de su vida, y sin embargo aquí está con otros de su misma edad. Aprendiendo y siendo aceptada sin sentir temor.

     ― ¿Y cómo terminará?

     ― Eso dependerá de ella. Reincorporándose a la sociedad con un mayor nivel cultural o quedándose para enseñar a otros como integrante de lo que los niños llaman, cariñosamente, X-Men. ― X-men, qué ridículo. Logan se burló abiertamente pero no dijo nada más. Casi parecía que el hombre estaba completamente seguro de que Marie se quedaría aquí. Claro, quizás si ella lo elegía él no podía obligarla a desertar, pero vamos, ¿podría confiar en este grupo de payasos? Él no lo haría. Se movieron hasta los garajes donde Scott, ahora, daba una clase de automóviles o mejor dicho, vehículos y mecánica de estos. Logan no pudo evitar sentirse fascinado; la gente presumirá que es por la cantidad de aparatos en el lugar (que dios sabe que eran hermosos y se notaba cuán ricos eran) y no por el hombre que explicaba con paciencia a los niños. Aunque, si Logan tenía que elegir entre Summers y  la motocicleta de este, pues, se preguntaría si vienen en combo y si puede llevarse doble―. Pero la escuela es solamente una tapadera ― Já, él dijo que estaban todos locos―. Los niveles inferiores son algo totalmente diferente ― Dicho aquello lo llevó nuevamente a aquella planta baja que no le agrado para nada y terminaron en un cuarto con una nave que llamó bastante su atención, por unos momentos Logan se preguntó si el hombre se callaría o le contaría toda su vida. Y para qué carajos pensó eso, sí ya sabía que los dioses lo odiaban.

     ― Cuando era joven descubrí que tenía el poder de controlar las mentes de la gente, hacerles pensar o hacer lo que yo quería. A los 17 años conocí a un joven llamado Erik Lehnsherr, él tenía también un poder especial. Podía crear campos magnéticos y controlar el metal. Pero desgraciadamente su mente estaba corrompida, creía que la humanidad nunca nos aceptaría. Se hizo huraño y vengativo, se convirtió en Magneto. Olvidó que era vivir en relativa paz y sólo buscó una utopía para los de su clase. Aun la busca ― El tono del profesor fue cariñoso pero tan lleno de dolor que Logan se preguntó si había más en la historia de lo que decía, de haberlo, no era algo que debería de saber de igual modo. Así que prefirió ignorar aquel desliz y siguió observando todo su entorno, analizando y guardando en su mente cualquier arma o salida posible―.  Hay mutantes en el mundo con poderes increíbles, Logan, y muchos no comparten mi respeto por los seres humanos. Si nadie se prepara para enfrentarlos, la humanidad estará perdida ― Hicieron una pequeña para y Logan pensó que al fin el recorrido terminó. También dudó si realmente algo de la humanidad era salvable. Vamos, sí, lo de los mutantes era delirante a más no poder pero aquellos humanos, tampoco eran los mejores. Sólo recordar lo que sucedió en el bar era suficiente ejemplo, sin ir más atrás y en puntos aún más reprochables. Durante unos largos momentos ninguno habló. Era perfecto pero la perfección no duró tanto como desearía―. Haré un trato contigo. Dame 48 horas para saber que desea Magneto contigo y te prometo que usaré todo mi poder para averiguar lo que siempre has querido y lo que estás buscando ― La propuesta era tentativa, como fruto prohibido. Pero negó con su rostro, tenía otra responsabilidad más importante que saber cosas de su pasado―. Si no sabemos qué quiere contigo, August podría salir lastimado y no queremos que eso ocurra ― Mierda, el hombre acaba de amenazarlo. Con ese simple hecho Logan, normalmente, ya se hubiera ido. ¿Quién se creía que era? Pero tenía un punto, no podía negarlo. Esta vez salió todo bien (y aunque le cueste decirlo) por los chicos de Xavier; la próxima… no sabía si tendría tanta suerte. Así que aceptó, no feliz y claramente lo mostró cuando gruñó su afirmación. El profesor le pidió hacerse unos chequeos médicos y terminó por aceptar. Antes de darse cuenta estaba en el mismo lugar donde comenzó con la misma mujer. Irónico, quería salir y ahora voluntariamente volvía.

     ― Lo siento ― Articuló el hombre mientras ella hacía lo suyo, sentido que debía de disculparse en especial porque ella lo estaba ignorando olímpicamente, ¿o era su imaginación?, quizás.

     ― ¿Por qué? ― Logan luchó por no rodar los ojos, con lo que le costaba disculparse con alguien y ella se lo hacía más difícil.

     ― Si le he hecho daño anteriormente ― Ella sonrió y él no supo cómo tomarse eso, supuso que le perdonaba pero quien sabe. Hizo un tonto comentario y ella pareciendo fastidiada, lo metió dentro del aparato sin previo aviso. Tras unos últimos estudios más le indico que podía retirarse. Logan no era estúpido, sabía que había visto con sus estudios. Su cuerpo era metal en vez de hueso, vamos, no podía pasar un puto detector de metales sin que estos chillaran. Y no es que le molestase que tuviera ese conocimiento pero detestaba ser el centro de atención de un grupo de extraños. Fastidiado, se dedicó a ir al cuarto de August.

     El cuarto estaba oscuro, las cortinas cubriendo espesamente la ventana. Se acercó a la gran cama, donde su niño parecía aún más pequeño de lo que realmente era. Lo observó durante un rato, antes de tocar su frente comprobando su temperatura. Casi no había fiebre, tampoco podría percibir dolor emanando de él, lo que era bueno. August había sido encontrado por él hace diez años atrás. Puede recordar al pequeño niño perdido, sin saber que era el mundo que lo rodeaba. Aún hoy no lo puede ver como el resto, es algo que Logan ama de él, una inocencia tan pura. Se recostó a un lado, apenas tocándolo ya que no era muy ameno al contacto (ninguno de los dos, si vamos al caso) y lo escuchó respirar pausadamente. No estaba dormido, podía saberlo con facilidad, pero tampoco parecía intenciones de levantarse.  El mayor murmuró una vieja canción de rock y cerró sus propios ojos. Se sentía agotado, física y mentalmente. Sólo quería dormir y pensar que esta mañana fue sólo una maldita pesadilla. Despertará en su camión, de camino al Cañón. Sí, así sería. Se acurrucó más contra el niño sin aplastarlo y se durmió antes de darse cuenta.


End file.
